


Bed-Rest

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [15]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: u ever write smth u feel is so bad that u want to cry? bc mood





	Bed-Rest

**Author's Note:**

> u ever write smth u feel is so bad that u want to cry? bc mood

Sleep is wonderful, refreshing, something Setsuna can do at any time _but_ something Hana does as little of as possible. Which is fine, she supposes, her partner loves to train, but it leaves Setsuna missing something. Sometimes all she wants is to wake up to Hana still in her arms after a good rest, but it’ll never happen.

 

Training is important. Hana can’t say much more about it than that. It feels like a good use of her time, it imbues her with the knowledge that she’s growing stronger and more capable. Ah, but that gives her another thing to say about it – it’s important to _her_.

That’s probably why she’s so mad she pulled a muscle. She’s furious at first – both at it and herself – confined to her bed as she recovers among her blankets and frustration. Setsuna is overjoyed of course, in her own laidback way, spending more time than usual in their bed to hold Hana against her chest, humming in that strange way she always does.

Hana grumbles in Setsuna’s embrace, fearing that animals may charge in at any moment, but snuggles into the pillows anyway. Being away from her duties is maddening, and she only imagine what Subaki will say when she faces him next, but among warmth and Setsuna, it’s… maybe, not so bad.


End file.
